girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FossilLord
chester? Thank you for your recent edits. You have made nice improvements to many pages. I am curious about the "chester" at the top of The Great Movement Chamber. I was going to just remove it as a typo, but the bolding made it look intentional. Could you either explain more or clean that up? Argadi (talk) 11:50, April 13, 2014 (UTC) : The "chester" wasn't a problem, typos happen. Argadi (talk) 00:04, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Work to do Some ideas for finding work: * Look at :Category:Stubs to find the pages people have marked as needing work. * Read your favorite section of the comic and think, for each page, "where should the wiki point to this page?" Often you will find the link, but if you don't you have a page that needs work. * When you find an eror, search for other occurrences of that eror. (Spelling, or logic.) * Review the Advanced Admin Dashboard. I most often look at Orphaned pages, Dead-End pages, Double Redirects, and Wanted pages. * At the top of the page there is a link for "Random Page". Click that a few times and you will likely find awkward wording, or a place needing more links or citations. And if something bugs you but you don't want to fix it, just add a Stub tag or a note in a talk page and someone else may come along to work on it. Thanks for the help. Argadi (talk) 00:04, April 15, 2014 (UTC) I occasionally mention work to do on the wiki in the daily forums. Editing activity goes up and down. (The list above of ways to find word to do, and any additional suggestions, could be placed somewhere in the wiki. Part of or link to Genius:Regular Maintenance. We could even add a link to it in the daily forums to encourage editing.) Argadi (talk) 09:34, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the edit of my list, but you didn't need to ask my approval. Just put it where you think it belongs. If someone doesn't like it they will change or revert it. Don't get upset when that happens, try to understand and learn and move on. (In this case I added your new text to the Regular Maintenance page.) By the way, the signature you have been leaving on my talk page doesn't leave your talk link. It would be easier to get back to your talk page to respond if it did. I don't know if you've edited your signature, but when I sign with four ~s I get a link to my talk page in the sig.) Argadi (talk) 23:13, April 15, 2014 (UTC) You have rollback You now have the rollback right. This makes it a little easier to get rid of previous edits. It should generally only be used for malicious edits (spam, deleting content, graffiti). (Incorrect edits are more politely handled with another edit and leaving a note.) Fortunately we haven't had many malicious edits recently. Argadi (talk) 10:27, April 30, 2014 (UTC) lingua Europa "Mathematicians hold most of their discussions in Arabic, but dip into Russian when they want to tell the good math jokes." Do you have a source for this? It's not what the footnote says. Thanks. Bkharvey (talk) 23:40, March 22, 2019 (UTC)